


you want it darker? || dark king eliot [graphic + fanmix]

by victoriaandalbert



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark King Eliot Waugh, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/pseuds/victoriaandalbert
Summary: Eliot finds among Jane Chatwin’s things perhaps a way to bring back Quentin - but it comes at an emormous personal cost: during the ritual, Eliot is stripped of his shade completely. Violently ripping the reigning “dark king” from the throne, Eliot assumes the mantle of dark high king - a truly malevolent force who will do anything to get Quentin back.  Even if it means he becomes somebody the man he loves won’t recognize when he Eliot rescues Quentin from the underworld. By any means necessary.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. graphic

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I do not have the time sadly to actually fic this, but if someone wants to...please do and tell me so I can like read it too!
> 
> for bella <3  
  
---


	2. fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Available at juliacaesaris tumblr :)


End file.
